


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: Jack telling Sam a bad joke about penguins and ice cream

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam and Jack WOS challenges [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, bad bad bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologize in advance for the bawdy joke. Please don't continue if play on words and innuendoes makes you feel uncomfortable. I promise to be more careful the next time I convert a joke found online into a Sam & Jack screen cap fic .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: Jack telling Sam a bad joke about penguins and ice cream

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
